


Changeling

by Mun_45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens??? I guess?, Wrote this way back in like 2018, looked at it today and decided it's good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mun_45/pseuds/Mun_45
Summary: A young woman finds an abbandoned child, she decided to take him with her.





	1. In the cold

It was a weird mess of limbs.

Small and weak too, almost completely white. She took it into her arms too take a closer look at it. It was cold and beginning to turn blue.

Alarmed she looked around, searching for somebody that could have left such a helpless creature alone.

There were no other than her, and the falling snow had destroyed any signs left of the unknown creature. She noticed the crib that the weakling had been left in and picked it up too. She noticed that there lay a thin blanket that offered nothing except for the comfort of a gentle touch, and some berries.

She looked at them bewildered.

Berries in this weather? She thought, where did they come from?’

“Haylie, what have you found now?” She heard her father yell from the ship.

She looked at down on the small creature and nodded to herself. “I’m coming papa!” She yelled back, puting the small creature into the crib and taking it with her. 

*** 

It didn’t take her very long to come back to the ship, though the cold white around her didn’t help much.

“Where have you been? We were only supposed to look around and not go around!” Her father said to her when she walked in.

Her mother offered only a gentle smile.

“I know I know dad, sorry! But I really wanted to see what it is like on the land!” She said and went to the living room to lay the creature down.

Her father stopped talking and she heard them come closer to the creature.

“Haylie, what is it?” She heard her father whisper, her mom didn’t say anything but walked out of the room.

“I found it completely alone! It was abandoned!” She started to explain. Her dad nodded.

“I thought that they took care of their weak ones,” He said said and Haylie looked at him.

“They?” She asked confused.

“The Humans, from my research they have lived in close knitted communities for ages and often took care of each others youth. It’s strange then, that they would leave one of them alone. And in this weather too!”

“The youngling must be cold, I have taken some blankets to get it warm.” Haylie heard her mother say, she turned around and took the blankets from her.

“Thanks, mom.” She took the child out of the basket and lay it down on the the counter.


	2. Finding a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haylie tries to think of a name for the child.

The little thing grew and grew. It soon started crawling, and Haylie finally decided that the little thing needed a name.

-What about Haymitch or Haymie? Her dad said over dinner one day. They were travelling near a star and used the time to load their batteries up.

Haylie thought about it for a minute, on one thought she liked the idea of showing the youngling as her own, but on the other hand she wanted the child to become its own person.

-I like it but maybe something different? Something more “Earthly” maybe? She said towards her dad nonchalantly, but she was still worried how he would take it. 

-What about Avon or Braille? Her mom said. She came into the room soundlessly, and haylie nearly jumped in her stool. Sometimes she hated that her mom was a spinxh, but then again she had no choice in who her dad fell in love with.

-They sound great mom! She tried to say enthusiastically, even though she still wasn't happy with the names. Her mom nodded and turned around, probably to go back to steering the ship.

After some time, her dad left the room to check up on some of his research. Haylie quickly left after him to check up on the little one. From the research her dad had gathered. Little humans didn’t like to be left alone for a prolonged amount of time, and they also needed food in form of thick liquid in their first months of life.

It was a very strange thing, all those things that needed to be done so the little one could live happily but nonetheless she was glad to provide for the child. After all, she had always wanted to be a mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta-ed, so if i make any mistakes please comment!


	3. first word

Haylie looked down at the child. It has now been almost a year since she took it in, and she still didn’t know what to name the youngling.

It had learned to crawl and now it was trying to walk and stand. Mostly it could only stand for a few seconds, before it feel down again, but Haylie tried to learn it that is shouldn’t be afraid to start again. It seemed to be working.

Her dad was even starting to ask when she’s gonna name his grandchild! Her mom didn’t really care, but she could see that she had a soft spot for the child, even letting it play with her tail!

The youngling even tried to communicate with them! It might not have been effective or sound pretty but it was there!

***

-Mama. Haylie heard the child one day say.

There was immediately silence around the room, her parents stopped talking and looked shocked at the child,and she stopped chopping the food.

They all looked at the kid. It was sitting there and staring at Haylie with a wide smile.

-What did you say sweetie? She put the knife away and kneeled besides the child. It was now reaching it’s grubby hands towards her and she took it into her arms.

-Mama! The child said again and giggled when Haylie tickled it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to @Idart231 for help!

The mothership was huge. It was a pale blue spaceship, made of titanium and other strong materials. It was so huge that it was actually made outside of homewords atmosphere.

At least that’s what Haylie’s mom told her as they came closer.

She hummed and nodded like it was something really interesting, despite the fact that it is now the 100th time she heard that fact. The child sat beside her as they came closer to the mothership, that barred a name on it’s side saying “Holiusa S590”

Her dad had been talking with mom about what they were going to do, once they board the ship. Haylie didn’t really care, she was just excited to show her child something new.

Speaking of the child, it has now started to say more words, and even tried to say some hard ones!

It’s voice made the language sound cooing and cute.

***

They boarded the ship.

She tried to make her child look presentable, after all she knew that it wouldn’t be taken from her, but she had to prove she was a good and appropriate guardian.

If she couldn’t do that the child would be, god-forbid, taken away or worse, sent back to earth.

-Hold your eyes open for identification. A booming voice said, it was a guard that said that, a tall imposing person with two pairs of arms and eyes the shade of a black hole.

Mom and dad looked into the machine the guard held, and it flashed green for both of them after some time.

Now it was her and her child’s turn.

A flash of green and then a flash of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but tell me what you guys think!!!


	5. Chapter 5

-Madam, is that your child? The guard said. Haylie hesitated for a bit before shaking her head. She knew that in the end she still had to register the child, and lying could hinder that.

-I found it all alone on earth, there was no one around them and they could only survive if they went with me.

-Very well, we will have to take the child away to have a doctor look over it, but you’re welcome to come with us. The guard said, Haylie sighed in relief and nodded.

-Thank you sarge. She said and walked with the guard over to his car.

***

The room smelled of old papers, lavender, and dust. The walls were decorated with gorgon artwork, paintings of snake women and children laughing under the 2 suns that were found on their planet.

Haylie hoped that the Judge would let her keep her child. From what she heard about the Judge they were just and unbiased. Which was good for her case, at least that’s what her lawyer told her.

The door suddenly opened and she had to keep herself from flinching. An older gorgon woman slithered in, her bright green scales a hard contrast with the room’s natural earthy colors. 

It must have been the judge.

-So, Miss Amarin, you have recently found the human child? The Judge asked, not looking at her, and laid her little suitcase on the desk. It looked to be made from a dark brown tree, but which one Haylie didn’t know.

-Yes. She answered, not looking at the Judge more than she should.

-And how long has it been since then?

-4-5 months. She replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

-And you have taken care of it since then? The Judge looked at her and it was if she was piercing Haylie with her gaze.

-Yes, I have. She answered back and tried to maintain eye contact. The woman nodded satisfied with the answer.

-We will have to take the child for an evaluation and then we'll get to you in about a week. The Judge looked down on her papers and wrote something down.

-Can I go with you? Haylie asked and tried to see what the Judge was writing. The questions were in Common Zori, but the answers were written in a different language. Probably Gorian. She thought and shrugged it off.

-What? The Judge said flatly and looked at her. 

-For the evaluation? Can I go with you? Haylie clarified and tried not to sound so nervous.

The Judge looked at her for a long time, her piercing amethyst eyes looking her up and down. Finally, after the Judge sighed, stood up and nodded.

-Fine, but don’t interrupt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter, and also sorry for taking so long! This is more of a speaking chapter since I didn't know how to format it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think! also I'll probably write a second chapter to it!


End file.
